


Ellabs; a work of art

by courtneycat



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneycat/pseuds/courtneycat
Summary: In this work, you decide what you want to read. You can comment a plot and I'll write it. Right now, I'll only be accepting Ellabs (Abby and Ellie) requests, but maybe I can change it in the future. It's just that there's not a lot of content for this ship, and they're always on my mind, so I want to contribute to the fandom.
Relationships: Abby & Ellie (The Last of Us), Abby/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Ellabs; a work of art

Hello, babes. I'm comfortable with writing almost anything, but I'll let you know in the replies if I just can't do what you're requesting.

I will write about canon/post-canon or AUs (if you explain it to me)

 _Reminder_ : only Ellabs plots for now BUT... I do accept Ellie x Abby x Dina requests too.

**List of Requests:**


End file.
